


Show You

by kittenofcastiels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Sam being hot af, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Multi, Oral, Possessive Dean, Possessive Sam, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofcastiels/pseuds/kittenofcastiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your boyfriend making comments about your weight. Imagine Dean and Sam proving you how perfect you are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Show You

You slammed the front door of the bunker and made your way towards your bedroom without talking to anyone.  
  
The night was supposed to be great, it was your one year anniversary with Tom and you had a great date planned; dinner, a move and some sexy time. Hell, you even bought really sexy lingerie; white lace bra and matching panties to catch his attention, but then he had to open his mouth and ruin the whole thing.

It started with the first sentence that left his mouth…  _‘You look good, Y/N… a little plumper… but good’_. You scoffed at the memory, opening the zipper of your dress and taking it of. Looking at your body in the full size mirror you frowned, you did gain weight, but it wasn’t that much, sure your hips were a little bigger and your boobs somehow had gotten bigger too but it wasn’t that bad.

Still it didn’t give him the right to criticize you, or to order a salad for you when what your really wanted was a steak, or to ask you if you stopped exercising… you are a fucking hunter for crying out loud!. So, at the end of the night you ended up asking him to take you home instead of going to his place, forgetting about the surprise you had for him. It was his lost though, you looked hot as fuck.  
  
“Screw you, Tom” you groaned, wiping your eyes, you weren’t sad though, you were mad, and that happened every time you got really, really mad.

“Y/N are you o- fuck!” you gasped, turning around to see a wide-eyed Dean  
  
“Forgot how to knock?” you asked, resting your hand on you hips  
  
“I… I wanted t-to kn-now it you were okay” he said, looking away from you, face turning twelve shades of red  
  
“Why are you so nervous?” you asked  
  
“Y/N, Dean is everything okay?” Sam asked, walking past Dean but freezing as he saw you, face flushed like his brother’s  
  
“What?” you exclaimed  
  
“You…” he cleared his throat “don’t have… c-clothes on” he gulped  
  
You looked down, cursing yourself when you remembered that you were only in your underwear, your white, almost see through, underwear.

“Damn it” you missed, taking the shirt you had put on your bed and somehow covering your body, thank god it was Dean’s, it was large enough to cover the essentials “All covered.. you can look at me now”  
  
“Okay” Dean cleared his throat “now… care to explain why were you so mad?”  
  
“Yeah…” Sam nodded, still looking flustered  
  
“Don’t worry about it” you waved your hand, you knew how much Dean hated Tom, he always said he wasn’t enough for you.  
  
“Y/N…” the elder brother said in a warning tone

“You were so exited when you left” Sam said, ignoring his brother “I thought you were going to spend the night at Tom’s” he said his name on a scoff, earning an eye roll from Dean  
  
“Change of plans” you said, through gritted teeth  
  
“What did he do?” Dean asked, arching an eyebrow  
  
“Nothing…” you started but then stopped, you weren’t going to defend that asshole “He ruined everything” you sighed, gripping the shirt tighter  
  
“Why?” both men asked  
  
“He said… I looked plumper” you said the last part in a whisper, hoping not to be heard

“WHAT?!” guess it didn’t work  
  
“Plumper?” Sam frowned  
  
“He called you fat?!” Dean shouted, anger pumping through his veins, how could someone call you fat? you were fucking perfect!  
  
“Basically…” you looked away

“You…” Sam started “you don’t believe that, right?”   
  
“I…” you sighed “I guess I gained a few pounds” you shrugged   
  
“No” Dean said   
  
“I did… is not so bad” you looked at him, shrugging again “I know I’m not fat, but I know I gained weight”  
  
“No” he repeated, walking towards you, slowly   
  
“Dean…” you sighed

“Don’t you dare, Y/N” he whispered harshly as he stopped in front of your “you are not fat, I don’t care what that son of a bitch said” he took the shirt from your hands and threw it away, making you gasp “look at this” his eyes roamed your body, up and down until he looked at your eyes again, his green eyes looking almost black with lust “so fucking perfect” he groaned, grabbing you by the hips and turning you around to face a wide-eyed Sam “isn’t she perfect, Sammy?” he asked, kissing the back of your neck

Sam’s eyes roamed your body as well, first your legs, then your abdomen and lastly your boobs, his eyes stayed there longer that you expected, Dean bit your neck making you moan, making Sam snap out of his thoughts.  
  
“So perfect” he groaned, walking towards you  
  
“Look at this perfect tits” you heard from behind you as Dean ripped your bra in two, making your boobs bounce by the force.  
  
“Fuck” Sam whispered, Dean cupped your breast, offering them to his little brother  
  
“Come on, Sammy” you could hear the smirk in his voice “suck them”

Sam didn’t any time, his mouth quickly covered your right nipple, sucking it harshly as Dean pinched the other, the pleasure of both making you moan loudly  
  
“You like that?” Dean asked, kissing your neck “you like how my little brother sucks that pretty little nipple?” he pulled you nipple making you moan again  
  
“Yes” you sighed  
  
“Bet if I touch you here” his hand left your boob and roamed your body until is topped in you mound “you’ll be wet for us”  
  
“Are you wet, Y/N?” Sam let go of your nipple, but quickly took the other  
  
“Yes” you groaned, hips jolting against Dean’s hand  
  
“I want to feel that” he growled before ripping your panties as well “I’ll buy you more” he chuckled before rubbing your swollen clit

“Fuck” you moaned, resting your head on his shoulder  
  
“So wet” he growled, thrusting one finger inside of you, pumping it at a fast peace “so tight around my finger”  
  
“Dean” you moaned, making Sam growl around your nipple. He quickly kneeled in front of you  
  
“Wanna taste her, Sammy?” Dean chuckled, making Sam nod. “okay then” he pulled his finger out, making you whine. Sucking his finger to savor you juices "So sweet" he grown, grabbing the back of your legs and lifting you, leaving you open in front of his brother “Come on Sammy, let’s see if you can make her cum”

As soon as Dean finished the sentence Sam’s mouth was on your pussy, his lips wrapped around your clit sucking it harshly before pulling it with his teeth  
  
“Sam” you moaned, your hips thrusting upwards to rub yourself on his mouth  
  
“Bet you love this” Dean whispered on your ear as Sam’s tongue entered you, his thumb quickly rubbing your clit “having Sam on his knees for you” the elder Winchester nipped you earlobe “devouring that sweet little pussy” his words, plus the pleasure Sam was giving you were driving you crazy “can’t wait to fuck you… I’m going to fuck you so good, Y/N” he practically moaned, his hips thrusting, pressing his hardened cock against you ass  
  
“Fuck!” you screamed as Sam replaced his tongue with two of his long fingers, curling them inside of you to hit your sweet spot  
  
“She’s going to cum, Dean” Sam said, before biting your mound softly, his fingers never stopped pounding

“Cum, princess” Dean whispered, making you clench around Sam’s fingers “cum so I can fuck you so good”  
  
“FUCK!” you screamed, cumming around Sam’s fingers, making his hum as he pulled them out to lick you clean  
  
“How was it, Sammy?” Dean asked, biting your neck  
  
“Delicious” the younger brother smiled, making you moan at the sight of his mouth covered in your juices  
  
Before you could say anything Dean threw you to your bed, taking his clothes off as fast as he could, Sam doing the same.  
  
You almost moaned at the sight of those big, sexy men naked in front of you… naked for you.  
  
“Like what you see?” Dean asked, crawling his way to your face, kissing you deeply, you moaned as you felt a finger in your clit, giving Dean full access to your mouth, he wasted no time, thrusting his tongue and exploring every part of your mouth, moaning when he felt your tongue caressing his.

Suddenly you felt a hand cupping your jaw and your lips were ripped from Dean’s, quickly replaced for Sam’s wet ones. You moaned, the taste of your juices making everything sexier. You tugged Sam’s hair as Dean’s mouth left a trail of wet kissed from your neck to your right nipple, sucking it harshly before letting it go.

Sam’s fingers still rubbing your clit making you moan against his mouth.  
  
“Please” you moaned, biting his bottom lip and tugging it harshly  
  
“I think she needs more, Sammy” Dean chuckled against your skin  
  
“why don’t you fuck her first?” the younger brother asked “I want that pretty mouth to return the favor” he winked at you  
  
“You want that, Y/N?” Dean asked, kneeling between your legs “want my cock in this pretty pussy while Sammy fucks you little mouth?” you moaned, nodding eagerly  
  
“Please…”

“What ever you want, baby girl” Sam smiled before kneeling beside you, his hard and thick cock a few inches from your face   
  
“Ready?” Dean asked, position his cock in your entrance, he didn’t give you enough time to respond before entering you slowly, making you moan at the feeling of his big cock stretching you “fuck” he mumbled as he filled you to the hilt   
  
“Open” Sam said, holding his cock in front of your mouth, you quickly obeyed, taking his tip inside of your mouth and sucking it “take me” he groaned, taking a fist full of your hair and thrusting his hips, making the tip of his cock hit the back of your throat “fuck” he moaned as you swallowed around him.

“So good” Dean moaned, pounding into you harder, making you moan around Sam’s cock. Making him moan your name “is she good, Sammy?” Dean asked, leaning down to take one of your nipples in his mouth  
  
“So good” Sam groaned, fucking your mouth a little faster “she takes my cock so well” Dean hummed around your nipple, feeling your walls clench at on particular thrust  
  
“Did I hit it?” he asked, aiming to the same spot with every thrust  
  
“Fuck” you mumbled around Sam’s cock, making him twitch  
  
“I’m gonna cum” he warned, almost pulling out but you stopped him “fuck” he whispered as you hollowed your cheeks, waiting to taste him just as he did with you  
  
“Princess” Dean moaned, as he started hammering into you, making you moan again and again  
  
“Fuck” Sam groaned, emptying himself in your mouth making you swallow his cum “so good” he whispered as he pulled his cock out  
  
“Fuck” you screamed as you felt your climax approaching, clenching around Dean to make him cum with you.

“Cum around Dean, baby girl” Sam whispered in your ear, making you moan “let him feel your tight little pussy milking his cock” the last words and the sounds escaping from Dean’s mouth were enough to send you over the edge, your toes curled and your fisted the bed sheets as you came around Dean, your walls clenching around him making him cum inside of you, shouts of  _'Y/N’_  and  _'princess’_  leaving his mouth as he shoot his seed inside of you,

“Shit” he whispered as he pulled out of you and fell next to you, the two of you panting loudly as Sam left the bed and walked towards the other side to your bedside table “that… was amazing” Dean whispered making you smile  
  
“Think you can cum again?” Sam asked, taking his brother’s old position between your legs  
  
“I think she can” Dean smiled, opening your legs for his brother  
  
“You know…” Sam started, running his thumb along your slit, making you moan “some nights I can hear you, Y/N” he took the little pink tube he got from the bed side table “using this on yourself” he showed you the vibrator, making you curse under your breath “you always cum so hard with this…” he smiled, turning it on, the buzzing sound filling the room “want to see how hard you cum with this and my cock” he smirked before thrusting his cock completely inside of you, placing the vibrator in your clit right after

Dean covered your mouth with his to muffle your screams, using his mouth to savor your mouth, you moaned, your hand reaching his half hard cock and pumping it slowly  
  
“Shit” he moaned as he detached your lips, “it ain’t gonna break, princess” he moaned, making you pump harder  
  
“Sam” you moaned, arching your back as a wave of pleasure washed over your body, you could feel the vibrations of the toy and the pounding of his cock made everything 10 times better.  
  
“Do you like it princess?” Dean moaned on your ear, making you pump his cock harder “fuck” he growled, biting your shoulder  
  
“A little help, Dean” Sam grunted, Dean quickly took the toy in his hands so Sam could hold the back of your knees, opening you wider for him “Shit, baby girl” he moaned as you clenched around him.

“Are you gonna cum again?” Dean asked, pressing the toy harder against your clit  
  
“Hmm” you nodded  
  
“Do it, princess” he whispered, moaning as you gripped his cock tighter “fuck” he growled, biting your neck as he came in your hand, you quickly brought you hand to your mouth and licked his cum, making him moan at the sight “so naughty” he breathed out before kissing you again, deeply before moving his mouth towards you ear “come on, cum around Sammy” he urged you, Sam’s cock twitching inside of you as you clenched around him, really close to your third orgasm  
  
“Shit” he moaned, his thrusts getting sloppy  
“Come on, let him feel it, Y/N” Dean bit your neck “show him how our pussy feels when you cum” you moaned loudly at his words “you know that, right? This is our pussy, Y/N” he growled  
  
“No one” Sam grunted “no one is going to touch this pussy but us”  
  
“Fuck” you screamed, cumming around Sam.  
  
The feeling of your walls clenching around him plus the sight of you with your back arched and your mouth open as you screamed in pleasure made him cum inside of you, he kept thrusting until you were to sensitive to have him inside of you.  
  
He pulled out of you making you whine for the lost, but you sighed in content as he fell beside you

“Ours” was the last thing you heard before you fell asleep between them.

-

Dean didn’t know how long his peaceful sleep lasted, the only thing he knew was that there was a phone ringing beside him and he needed to answer it before the girl in his arms would be awoken by it. He slowly grabbed it and answered it without looking at the Caller ID  
  
“What?” he grunted  
  
“Who is this?” the man on the other line exclaimed making him groan  
  
“Sammy” he pushed his brothers shoulder, making him groan  
  
“What?”  
  
“Phone” the older brother threw the phone before wrapping his arms around you “ _fucking Tom_ ” he mumbled against your hair, falling fast asleep  
  
“What?” Sam grunted at the phone  
  
“Who are you two?” he heard  
  
“Sam and Dean” he yawned  
  
“Where is Y/N?” Tom asked, exasperated  
  
“Sleeping”  
  
“Why do you have her phone?” your soon to be ex asked  
  
“Listen Tom…” Sam started “Y/N is sleeping, between us. She came home tonight and said that you called her  _plump_ ” he scoffed “you are an asshole… but guess what? She’s ours now, so I recommend you to forget about her” he smiled as you mumbled something in your sleep, gosh you were cute “happy anniversary, Tom” he said before ending the call. He snuggled closer to you again, resting his head on the crook of your neck “ _fucking Tom_ ” he mumble before falling asleep.


	2. You belong to us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader works as a bait to catch a witch but gets too close to him for the brother’s liking, so they decided to remind her that she belongs to them.

“I don’t like this” Dean mumbled as he looked at you sitting across the bar, a smile on your face as the dark-haired guy whispered something on your ear

“Do you think I do?” Sam grunted before taking a big gulp of his beer, his eyes never leaving you “I told you it wasn’t a good idea to let her be the bait” he looked at his brother for a few seconds before returning his gaze to you

“Don’t act like it is my fault” the older man rolled his eyes “she wanted to be the bait and you know that when Y/N wants something she is most likely going to get it” he smiled at little at that, but the smile left his face as soon as he saw the guy next to you kissing your hand

“Especially if she asks you” the younger hunter pointed out “she has you under her spell… just like that asshole as her under his” he grunted the last part, more than ready to kill the man how dared to touch you the way only he and Dean could.

“Just wait for it, Sammy” Dean said as he saw the look on his brother’s face “we’ll be able to kill him before he gets the chance to touch her like he plans to” he promised, not wanting anything more than killing the damn witch

“So we just wait?”

“We just wait”

-

You giggled as Mike told you another silly joke, it wasn’t even that good, he didn’t even look as cute as Dean did after telling a bad joke but somehow you found yourself giggling and leaning closer to him.

You knew he wasn’t good, you knew what he did with the girls he got under his spell, you knew exactly how the girls looked after he was done with them but you couldn’t bring yourself to care, you found yourself drawn to the guy more than you ever thought you would.

You needed to get away from him, at least a couple of minutes to clear your head and find a way to break the damn spell before you ended up throwing yourself at the witch.

“Mike” you whispered in his ear not trying to drawn attention from everybody on the booth , you didn’t know if all those man were witches as well, but you didn’t want to find out “I need to use the restroom” you gave him an innocent smile

“Okay” he smiled back making you swoon a little “I’ll wait for you” he kissed your hand before letting you stand up, making you almost forget about your idea of getting away from him.

Shaking your head you stood up, practically jogging towards the restroom before you could change your mind, once inside you rested your hands on the sink, taking deep breaths before realizing the air slowly trough your nose.  

“What the hell was that, Y/N?” you jumped as you saw Dean entering the restroom, Sam following him

“W-what was what?” you asked, looking between the two angry brothers, feeling your heart beat speed up, not because of fear but because you couldn’t deny how hot they looked when they were mad

“You” Sam grunted walking slowly towards you “acting all giggly with that witch” you backed up, hitting your back side with the sink, you winced in pain a little, but you were quickly distracted by Sam’s sculpted abdomen being pressed against your chest.

“We didn’t like that, Y/N” you heard Dean’s voice from behind Sam but his body obstructed the view

“No, we didn't” Sam said as he cupped your face with one hand, lowering himself so his face was only a few inches from yours “you let him touch you” he mumbled before burying his face on the crook of your neck, leaving wet kisses on your soft skin

“Why did you let him touch you, Y/N?” Dean asked, walking closer to you until he was right beside you, Sam’s lips never leaving your neck, sucking the skin over your pulse

“I… I don’t know” you moaned as you felt Sam’s teeth sinking on the skin that connected your neck and your shoulder “I… I c-couldn’t t-think”

“No, you didn't” Dean smirked before grabbing a fist full of your hair and tug it softly to make your turn your face “maybe we need to remind you, Y/N” he leaned closer to you, his hot breath hitting your lips “you belong to us” was the last thing he said before kissing you, his lips molding perfectly against yours making you moan at the feeling.

Sam’s lips left your neck and his hands went directly towards the zipper of your dress, the cry of the zipper and your heavy breaths filled the room completely, a moan escaped your mouth as Dean’s hand squeezed one of your naked boobs right after Sam pulled the fabric of your dress down.

“No bra?” Sam panted against your stomach, leaving a few kisses as he made his way up, that and Dean’s thumb rubbed your nipple made a wave of heath hit your body, you could feel yourself getting wet to the point where it was uncomfortable, you closed your legs, rubbing your thighs together to create some friction.

“So naughty” Sam whispered before taking your free nipple in his hot, wet mouth, sucking it harshly before tugging it softly with his teeth.

You moaned loudly, breaking Dean’s kiss making him grunt, he kissed you once more before copying his brothers actions and sucking your other nipple in his mouth. You cried out in pleasure as both brothers sucked and nipped your hardened nipples, you rested your hands in the sink behind you, making your back arch and your boobs to rub harder against their faces.  

Dean’s hands grabbed the hem of your dress and pulled it all the way down, letting it pool on your feet, you kicked it, desperate for what you knew you were going to get. You felt Sam smile against your skin as he fisted the fabric of your panties, ripping it in two and throwing it at the other side of the room.

You whined as the two mouths left your skin, earning chuckles from both brothers. Dean gripped your hips, turning you so you were sideways against the sink, Sam right in front of you and Dean behind.

Sam kissed you softly before kneeling down in front of you, his mouth right in front of where you wanted him; he smiled up at you before licking your slit making you moan his name loudly,

“That’s it, Y/N” Dean whispered in your ear before leaving s soft kiss on your neck “moan for us” he said as his hand caressed your ass

You moaned as Sam’s lips wrapped around your swollen clit, a scream left your throat as one of Dean’s fingers entered you from behind “Dean” you moaned as he started thrusting it at a fast pace

“So beautiful” Dean mumbled “need to taste you” he grunted before pulling his finger out of you

“Please” you whined making Sam chuckle, the vibrations making a new weave of pleasure wash over your body making you moan louder than before

You heard Dean shift behind you and before you knew it his tongue was on your pussy, thrusting in you and moaning at the taste of your wetness  
  
“Shit” you moaned, his wet tongue pounding into you as Sam’s lips kept sucking your clit, you knew that their tongues could touch at some point and the thought of that made you moan so loud you were afraid someone outside could hear you, but you didn’t care, you felt so good that you couldn’t focus in anything but the two men knelt down for you

“Come on, Y/N” Sam grunted against your skin, his tongue licking your clit hard and fast “cum for us” he ordered  
  
It was all too much; Sam’s tongue against your clit, Dean’s trusting in you pussy and his nose rubbing against the sensible skin of your perineum. The knot in your stomach was ready to explode and Sam’s order made you lose it.  
  
You came, screaming their names and fisting Sam’s hair as you body trembled and the pleasure washed over your body.

“Such a good girl” Sam smiled as he stood up, kissing you sweetly, letting you taste yourself on his mouth  
  
“She was, wasn’t she?” Dean smirked, kissing your shoulder before picking up your dress “put this on, princess” he gave you the dress as Sam broke the kiss “as soon as we kill this bastard we’ll finish this” and with that he left the restroom  
  
“Hurry up, baby girl” Sam kissed you one more time before leaving you as well  
  
You didn’t know what they had planned, but you sure as hell were looking forward to it.


	3. Shower Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After killing the witch you all go back to the motel room and Dean goes to get you some dinner, you decide to take the time to clean yourself in the shower, Sam decided to join you, smut happens

“You really smell like shit” Dean chuckled as you entered your motel room

It took two more hours for the witch to decide that it was time to take you home, two hours of stolen glazes and seductive winks from the two Winchesters. Two hours of you shifting in your sit and crossing your leg in different angles to create some sort of friction between your legs and get rid of some tension, it didn’t work though.

“Yeah,” you looked at him with narrowed eyes “whose fault is that?”

“I was trying to protect you” he grunted “you’re welcome”

“You threw me to the dirt!” you exclaimed, graving your duffle bag from under your bed

“I was trying to get him away from you” he snorted

“It was funny though” Sam smiled as he grabbed his own bag and started to pull clothes out, he wasn’t as dirty as you where, but a lot of the blood of the witch covered his shirt and some dirt from carrying you adorned his plaid shirt as well.

“Shut up” you groaned, pulling your shirt out of the bag and trying to suppress the smile forming in your lips, it was kind of funny.

You gasped as two strong arms wrapped themselves around your waist and you were suddenly pressed against a hard chest

“Let me make it up to you” Dean whispered in your ear, leaving a little kiss at the side of your neck “how does a greasy, super unhealthy cheese burger with extra bacon sound to you? Will you forgive me?” as in cue your stomach grumbled, letting everybody know how hungry you really were.

“I guess…” you shrugged

“Done, princess” he let go of you and walked towards the table to grab baby’s keys “I’ll be back… you two should clean yourselves… seriously” he said before leaving the room

“Mind if I use the bathroom first?” you asked as you gathered your clothes together  
  
“No problem” Sam smiled at you, you mirrored the action before entering the bathroom.

-

You sighed as you rinsed the conditioner from your hair, running you finger through your damp locks to get rid of the fruity scented liquid. It felt so nice to finally be clean and the hot water helped a lot with your sore muscles, you were so caught up in the relaxing pleasure of the water against your skin that you didn’t hear the bathroom door opening quietly.

The sound of the shower curtain opening harshly made you gasp and jump a little; you looked wide-eyed at the naked, hazel-eyed hunter in front of you.

“You are taking too long” he shrugged before entering in the shower with you, making you press yourself against the cold tiles to let him in completely.

You watched him as he stood under the water, the water drops falling down his hard chest taking the dirt and blood away with them. You stood there, observing him as he took the soap and rubbed it against his body, leaving foam and bubbles on his skin. Your breath hitched as his soapy hands roamed his built body, from his chest to his abs to his legs, then back towards his chest and his neck.

“Can you pass me the shampoo?” he asked, making your head snap up to meet his gaze

“S-sure” you cleared your throat as you reached for the white bottle behind you, tossing it to Sam who quickly opened the top lid with his thumb, squeezing the bottle and squirting the content on his hand.

You stared as he massaged the shampoo on his head, wondering how he could make a simple task like shampooing his hair turn into something so damn erotic.

“Like what you see?” he smirked, throwing his head back to let the water rinse the shampoo from this long brown hair.

You bit you lips as your eyes roamed his body, appreciating every inch of his tan skin, until your gaze finally dropped on one of your favorite parts. You look directly between his legs, licking your lips at the sight of his long and tick, half-hard cock.  

You were too busy eating him with your eyes and imagining different scenarios that you hardly notice with he stands straight, or when he takes that two short stops towards you.  You look up to him when you notice his movements, seeing that he’s already looking down at you.

“Because I like what I’m seeing” he said before wrapping his arms around your waist and pressing you tightly against his front.

“You are so sexy” you whispered before taking his face with your hands and pulling it towards your, crashing your lips together in a steamy kiss

His soft lips pressed harshly against your lips, his teeth sinking in your bottom lip and tugging it softly before letting it go, earning a moan from you.

“So beautiful” he whispered as he broke the kiss, quickly leaving kisses from your jaw to your neck, biting and sucking your soft skin, smirking as he dragged a loud moan from you

Between the whole restroom thing and the little show he gave you, you were more than ready to take him, but obviously he had other plans. He pushed you against the wall as he leaves a trail of wet kisses along your neck and on the tops of your breasts. His big hand comes from behind you to squeeze your right breast softly before closing his plump lips around your hardened nipple.

“Sam” you moaned as he sucked it harshly before letting it go with a loud ‘pop’

“You like that?” he asked before taking the other nipple on his moth as well

“Sam… please” you groaned

“I’m still mad at you for letting that witch touch you” he grunted as his lips made their way towards your mouth again.

“Let me… make it up to you” you mumbled against his mouth, sucking his bottom lip between your teeth and pulling it playfully before letting it go. You smirked at him as you slowly fell on your knees in front of him, pushing him towards the other side of the shower.

He watched in awe as you took his cock with one of your hands, pumping it slowly from the base to the tip, using your thumb to spread the pre-sum over the head of his cock, making him release a throaty moan.

“You like that, Sammy?” you asked as you start pumping him slowly again, tightening your grip just a little bit, guiding yourself by the volume of his moans.

“Fuck… yes” he moaned as you accelerated the peace of your pumps “need… your mouth” he breaths out between loud husky moans

“You want my mouth?” you smirked, griping the base of his shaft before licking his slit with the tip of your tongue, you moan at the taste of him before leaving long lick along the head

“Please” he grunted, thrusting his hips upwards

You smiled before taking the red tip into your mouth, bobbing you head down slowly and stopping after the whole head is inside of your wet, hot mouth.

“Y/N” he grunted, his hands searching for a place to hold onto

You bobbed your head down slowly again until you lips met your fist, then you made your way up again with your fist pumping the part your lips didn’t touch

“Fuck… yes” you heard him growl before you felt his hands on your hair, taking fists full of your wet locks

You decided it was time to speed up a little so you bob your head faster, using your free hand to cup his balls and give him a little squeeze making Sam yell your name and throw his head back in pure pleasure.

You feel him twitch inside of your mouth as his hands start to pull your hair to make you let go but you shake it, sucking him harder and squeezing his balls one more time

“Fuck” he groaned as he felt his orgasms approaching “shit, yeah baby girl” he moaned as he looked down at you “look so good with my cock in your mouth” he grunted the last part as you moaned around him

You removed the hand from his balls and used one finger to touch behind his ball sack until you found the sensible skin of his perineum

“Y/N” he screamed as the pleasure became too much for him to handle and his orgasm washed over him, you felt him shot his hot cum into your mouth making you swallow as much as you could before pulling him out of your mouth slowly

“Am I forgiven?” you asked, leaving a little kiss on his left thigh

The only answer you got was a growl before he bent down enough to wrap his arms around your waist and lift you from your kneeling position.  His mouth crashing against yours as he pushed you against the cold tile of the wall again.

You moaned against his mouth as he thrust his tongue between your lips, tasting himself on your mouth as his tongue danced with yours. You wrapped your arms around his neck to bring him closer to you, moaning as he sucked you tongue, letting his teeth sink on it softly.

“That was so good, baby girl” he grunted as he broke the kiss, kissing your nose before moving his mouth towards your neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses on your cheek and jaw before reaching the soft skin over your pulse and sucking it harshly making you moan his name loudly “now I am going to make you feel good” he said against your skin before sinking his teeth on the soft skin of your shoulder

“Please” you moaned as you felt his left arm wrapping around your waist to keep you in place and his left hand caressing the side of your torso before moving it down towards your wet core

“Are you wet for me, baby girl?” he asked before running two fingers along your slit, he chuckled as you whined when he didn’t pay attention to your swollen clit but before you could say anything his thumb connected with your nub and started rubbing at a fast pace, making your whole body tremble in pleasure

“Fuck” you moaned as his middle finger rubbed against your entrance before pushed it inside of you

“So wet and tight” he grunted before kissing you hard again, but the kiss got sloppy as you kept moaning in pleasure at his now two fingers curling inside of you and his thumb never stopping rubbing your clit

“Are you gonna cum?” he asked, thrusting his fingers harder into you, his finger tips hitting you g-spot with every thrust

“No” you shook your head

“No?” he asked with a smirk as he felt your walls tightening around his fingers

“Want… your cock” you panted out, trying to stop yourself from exploding around his fingers

“You want my cock, baby girl?” he asked as he pulled his fingers out of you “want my big cock in that little pussy?” he sucked your slick from his fingers looking directly at you making you moan

“Please” you groaned before grabbing him by the back of his neck and connecting your lips with his, he moaned as you sucked his bottom lips between your lips and pulled it almost painfully with your teeth

He gripped you left hand and lifted it to wrap it around his waist before taking his cock with one hand and align it against your entrance.

“Fuck” you moaned, throwing your head back as his cock entered you with one hard and fast thrust.

He stood there, letting you adjust to his big size before getting an approving nod from you.

“Y/N” he breathed out as his started pounding into you hard and fast, bringing you closer to the edge with every thrust of his big cock, his tip hitting your sweet spot perfectly thanks to angle of your leg

“Shit, Sam” you groaned as your walls clenched involuntary around him, the knot in the lower part of your stomach ready to explode at any moment

“Come on, baby girl” he whispered, using his free hand to rub your clit, bringing you closer and closer of the edge with ever flick of his finger rough finger

“Fuck” you screamed as you let the pleasure wash over you “Sam” you moaned, clenching so hard around him that he let an strangled moan of you name as he came for the second time on the night, his hot seed shot deep inside of your pulsing pussy, making a new wave of pleasure as he rode both of your orgasms

“I’ll have to clean myself again” you whined, earring a chuckle and a playful bite from Sam “and the water’s cold”

-

You smiled as you entered your warm motel room after a cold shower with Sam, seeing the table full of food and a smirking Dean drinking a beer

“Dinner’s ready, princess” he smiled as he saw you looking at him

You nodded, tossing the towel from your hair into your bed and walking towards the table to sit next to the green-eyed hunter

“Just so you know” he whispered after you sat on the chair “you still have to make it up to me”

_Dear lord!_


	4. Dean's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam decided to give Dean and you some time alone, Dean takes the opportunity to wake you up by his naked body pressed against your and his hands touching you in a very sexy way.

The first thing you felt in the morning wasn’t Dean shaking you to wake up, it wasn’t Sam leaving soft kisses in your neck or two pairs of lips leaving trails of wet kisses on your jaw.

The first thing you felt when you woke up was something rubbing against your clit, using just the right amount of pressure to create a little pleasure, just not enough to make you come. The next thing you felt was a hot body pressed against your side, partially pinning you down, flat on your stomach. You felt the contrast of the cold air hitting your naked body, which you remembered was covered when you went to sleep the night before.

“You know what’s funny, Princess?” you heard the husky, morning voice you learnt to recognize everywhere say. You hummed, not really bothering on verbalizing your answer “You stayed asleep while I took your shirt and panties off” he whispered, his fingers leaving your clit to rub against your wet folds and then they rubbed their way back to your swollen nub “but as soon as I touched you here” he added, applying more pleasure against your clit was he flicked his fingers faster “you were awake” he chuckled as he repeated his previous action, using two fingers to rub along your slit. Leaving wet kisses on the middle of your back. 

“Dean” you moaned as he pushed one finger inside of you, taking a fist full of the cheap bed sheets of the motel room bed, you moaned loudly as he added another finger, stretching your walls and hitting your g-spot with each thrust as he curled them.

Your orgasm approached you ridiculously fast and you felt your walls clenching around Dean’s fingers, throaty moans leaving your mouth, louder with each thrust but before you could reach your peak his fingers left you empty. A loud whine left your mouth as you felt your orgasms dying down, earning a husky chuckle from the green-eyed hunter beside you.

“It won’t be that easy, princess” he whispered as he reached from something on the bedside table. You looked at your side to see a bottle you were already familiar with and a package of baby wipes bounce on the matters. “We already talked about this” he kissed behind your ear as he hovered over you “if you don’t want this…”

“Please” you moaned, your hips jolting from the bed making your ass rub against his hard cock

“Okay, then” he smiled, turning your face a little to connect them with his, kissing you slowly, letting you enjoy the feeling of his plump lips against yours. You moaned as you felt his tongue darting out of his mouth to lick your bottom lip, your parted lips giving you all the entrance he needed to thrust his tongue inside of your mouth. A sexy moan left from the back of his throat as your tongue started rubbing against his, your wet tongues dancing with each other as the kiss became desperate.

He sucked you bottom lips between his teeth, pulling it gently as you inhaled as much oxygen as you could before closing you own teeth around his top lip and tug it towards you, he moaned again but the delicious sound was muffled when you covered his mouth with yours.

He broke the kiss, leaving you panting as he left a trail of wet kisses along the middle of your back, softly nipping your skin as he crawled his way down your body. His rough hands went to your ass, squeezing your cheeks gently before leaving a little slap on the right one.

You moaned at the little bit of pain, breathing out his name softly when you felt him opening your cheeks, but you weren’t prepared to feel his hot and wet tongue licking you rear entrance.

“Fuck” you groaned as he teased your tight hole with the tip of his tongue, thrusting in and out not hard enough to enter you but just a little to make you moan at the teasing pleasure.

“Are you ready?” he asked, reaching for the baby wipes and the lube

“Please” you groaned again, more than ready for what he was about to do

“So needy” he chuckled before taking a wipe out of the package and using it to clean your juices from his fingers. He then grabbed the bottle of lube and covered two of his fingers with the tick liquid, using his other hand to rub it and warm it up. “Okay” he breathed out as he threw the bottle on the bed again “I need you to relax, princess” he instructed you as one of his fingers rubbed against your rear.

You inhaled and exhaled softly, just like you had done the few times Dean and you had done this before, you let yourself relax as he pushed his finger into you softly, making you moan as he rubbed against your sensible nerves. He kept pushing, looking up at you for any signs of discomfort but finding none.

He pushed his finger until it was all the way in and then pulled it all the way out dragging a loud moan from you as he pushed it all the way in again. He kept thrusting his finger in and out, first at a slow pace but when you started pushing your hips down to met each trust he accelerated the pace, letting your moans guide him.

He started slowing the pace after a few minutes, making you whine but moan as you prepared for his next move. He pulled all the way out before adding another finger and push them slowly again, stretching your tight hole deliciously with every millimeter he pushed in. The slow pace didn’t last long this time and soon enough his two fingers were pounding into you hard and fast.

“Dean…fuck” you yelled as you pushed yourself onto your knees to thrust back

“Look at you” he breathed out as he left kisses on your lower back “fucking yourself on my fingers”

“Yes!” you moaned loudly “fuck, Dean… I’m go-“ you couldn’t finish as a loud scream left your mouth as soon as you felt the middle finger from his free hand rub against your clit

“Come on, baby” Dean said as he nipped the skin of your back “come for me” he added as his fingers flicked against your bundle of nerves faster “let me feel that tight little ass squeezing my fingers”

And just like that you were done, screaming his name as you come hard. Your ass squeezing his fingers and your juices dripping into his hand as he made you ride out your high.

You felt Dean leaving soft kisses on your along your spine, hovering you again as his lips made their way towards you neck

“How was that?” he asked before sucking the clammy skin of your pulse

“So good” you breathed out, feeling your heartbeat decreasing to a normal rhythm

“Are you ready for more?” he asked before kissing you once again, this time it was more desperate, his tongue explored your mouth and his teeth tugged your swollen lips

“Dean” you mumbled against his mouth “come on, baby” you pleaded as you felt his hard cock rubbing against your ass

“Fuck” he moaned at the friction but stopped you from rubbing yourself against him again. He then grabbed the lube again and squirted some of it on his hand, then rubbed it along his length before pumping himself a few times to make sure we was warm and ready for you.

He aligned his cock against your tight entrance, rubbing the tip against it a few time to let you know he was about to enter you.

“It’s gonna hurt, princess” he said “but if it is too much I’ll stop”

You nodded, lifting yourself on your elbows to look behind you, smiling at him to let him know you were ready.

He smiled back before looking down at his cock, thrusting the tip slowly until it was in. You moaned, feeling the pang of pain as he stretched like no one had before, it left a burning sensation as he pushed slowly but then stopped to let you adjust to his size

“You okay?” he asked, grabbing you by the hips to stop you from moving and hurt yourself

“Yes” you said as you felt the pain leaving your body “you can keep going”

“Okay” he said before thrusting in again, moaning as your ass hugged him tightly. He had to stop again, not because it was hurting you too much but because you were so tight he was afraid he’d come too soon.

Dean started thrusting again, not stopping until his cock was all the way inside of you. You pushed yourself down, making him now that you were ready from him to move more. He took the hint and started thrusting slowly in and out, in and out until it wasn’t difficult for him to move inside out you, so he started moving a little faster.

“Fuck… Dean, yes!” you screamed as the foreign pleasure washed over you, his cock rubbing and hitting nerve endings you didn’t know you had

“God, princess” he moaned against your ear “so tight… so fucking good” he groaned as he started thrusting a little harder, burying his face on the crook of your neck as he kept moaning your name

You were close, so close to the sweet release and you could feel it, you could feel your pussy walls clenching, your clit rubbing against the not-so-soft bed sheets creating even more pleasure, but then Dean stopped moving at all.

“Dean” you whined as he pulled out of you

“I don’t want you to come like this, Y/N” he said as he knelt at the fit of the bed “I want to look at your pretty face as you do it, turn around”

You did as he told you and turned, laying on your back and looking at him with pleading eyes. He quickly hovered you again, crashing his lips with yours in a hard kiss as he positioned himself against your rear entrance again. You broke the kiss to moan loudly as he thrust his cock inside you again.

“Look at me” he said, making you look u to him, you opened you mouth to let out a silent moan as you found his green eyes looking back at you, his mouth parted open as soft moans left the back of his throat

“Dean” you moaned before wrapping your arms around his neck and bringing his lips to yours again. He swallowed the loud moan that erupted from you as his thumb rubbed harshly your swollen clit

“Come on, princess” he grunted as he broke the kiss, his eyes roaming every inch of your face “come around my cock, Y/N” he said as he pounded into you harder than before “let me feel how that little ass feels as you come around my cock”

You screamed his name as you came, and the sight of you under him, with your eyes close, head thrown back and mouth open to let out screams of his name made him come at the same time as you did, emptying himself inside of you as growls of  _‘Y/N’_ and  _‘Princess’_ left his mouth.

He pulled himself out of you slowly before falling beside you, quickly wrapping his arms around you to bring you close to him. You rested your head o his chest, leaving a little kiss on his wet skin.

“That was amazing, Y/N” he breathed out once he was able to talk again

“It was” you smiled up at him and then you remembered something “where’s Sam?”

“He called Castiel really early in the morning, asked him to take him home” he shrugged before lifting the covers of the bed and covering your naked bodies “he said he wanted to give us some time alone ‘cause I gave you time last night” he yawned loudly before nuzzling his nose on the crook of your neck, before resting his cheek on your shoulder “he said something about waiting for us… tomorrow” you could heard him starting to drift into sleep, but not before adding “he wants us to take you at the same time, tomorrow”

_Fuck_


	5. The "L" Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their plans don't go as planned, instead of going back to the bunker for a romantic night, they all have to go and save the reader's ex-boyfriend (remember him? the asshole?). Then the reader gets hurt, which makes the boys realize something big. Then smut happens!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for giving me you ideas! you really helped me to writ this chapter. Now, I know I said this was the last part, but when I started writing this I came up with another part, if I do write it that'll be the last one I swear!

Thanks to :

####  [geektopia  
](http://archiveofourown.org/users/geektopia/pseuds/geektopia)[Cassandrafangirl14  
](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandrafangirl14/pseuds/Cassandrafangirl14)**(She made me remember the reader had an ex-boyfriend)  
and [storyofaruinedlife](http://storyofaruinedlife.tumblr.com/) (on Tumblr) **

 

You sighed heavily as Dean started the impala with a really annoyed look on his face, you didn’t blame him though, you were pretty pissed yourself. You had a plan, you were going to wake up late, have some really unhealthy breakfast from the diner a couple of miles away from the motel and you were going to head home to see what Sam had planned for you.

Instead of doing that you were on your way to save Tom, your ex-boyfriend, who was lucky you didn’t check your caller ID before answering your phone, or else he would have been dead by now. Apparently there was this demon, and she had a boyfriend, or whatever demons called them, and that boyfriend sort of fell on top of your angel blade a few months back. Now you had this black-eyed bitch going all Victoria from twilight on your ass.

She wanted to see you or else she would ‘kill your lover like you did with hers’ her words, not yours. You had to give her some credit though; she obviously had followed you around because she knew where you were staying, and she knew where to keep Tom, on a warehouse an hour and a half away from the motel but also an hour and a half away from the bunker.

Knowing this worried you, what if Tom was just a distraction? What if she really wanted to hurt Sam and Dean?

“Stop thinking, nothing is going to happen Y/N” you jumped as Dean’s voice brought you back from your thoughts

“I still don’t understand why Sam has to go” you shook your head “what if this is a trap?”

“I think Sam can deal with a demon, nothing new here. And you know him, he wasn’t going to stay at the bunker just waiting for us to kill her” the green-eyed hunter looked at you and gave you a little smirk before looking to the road again

“If you two get hurt it’ll be my fault, she wants me Dean” you sighed again, turning your head to look out the window

“Hey” you heard after a few minutes, followed by the warm hand on your thigh, you turned to head to look at Dean, his eyes flickering from you to the road a couple of times “we’ll be fine”

And you wanted to believe it, you really did.

* * *

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath before nodding at Dean, silently telling him it was moment to move, he gave you a short nod before walking through the little hall of the warehouse, you didn’t really know if that was the right way to go, but you heard some pretty ugly screams as soon as you crossed the door so you quickly followed them.

Dean opened a door that leaded to god knows where and entered holding his gun up, ready to shoot at any moment. As soon as you entered the room you saw Tom, he was in the middle of the large empty room, his arms tied back. A thick silver tape covered his mouth and you assumed it was new, which meant the demon wasn’t really that far, yet she was nowhere to be seeing.

“I’ll look around” Dean told you before opening a second door, and disappearing in the shadows.

You quickly walked towards Tom, who was now looking at you with big watery eyes as you took your blade out. You rolled your eyes; you weren’t sadistic enough to do something bad to him just because he called you fat.

“I’m not going to hurt you” you said before going to the back of the chair, taking your blade and cutting the ropes. As soon as his hands were free he untied his feet, well… at least he tried, but he was too shocked and weak to do it, so you did it for him.

You really felt sorry for him; he didn’t deserve having all those bruises and cuts covering his body, he didn’t need to live knowing what’s out there either.

“The girl…” the breathed out after he removed the tape “she’s… not… human?” it sounded more like a question, like he wasn’t sure of what he had seen.

You were about to respond when a loud manly scream of something that sounded like a slurred version ‘ _son of a bitch_ ’ cut you. You quickly looked at Tom

“Get out of here” you said before running towards the same door Dean went through “there’s a back car outside, wait there” you yelled before leaving completely

You ran until you found another door, quickly opening it, not bothering on being quiet. The scene in front of you made you stop and rage ignited from within you. There was Dean, on the floor, with blood coming from the cut on his lip and the demon was looking at you with a wicked grin on her face, blue eyes turning black the moment they met yours. Dean’s blade was on her hand, and if you were on a different situation you would be teasing him for it, but at the moment the only thing on your mind was killing her and get Dean out of there, you also prayed for Sam to be close.

“Hello, Y/N” the demon said before walking closer to Dean

“Jackie” you nodded, trying to act like you weren’t scared shitless

“That’s not my name”

“Don’t care” you shrugged, almost sobbing on relief when you saw Sam entering the room silently, looking at you and then at the demon, wordlessly telling you to keep talking to her.

“You won’t be so funny once I kill you little boyfriend here” she hissed, kicking Dean’s stomach to make emphasis, earning a grunt from the hunter.

“Oh hun” you scoffed “Dean can be a lot of things, but he’s not little”

A little, breathless, laugh came from Dean, followed by another grunt. You clenched your hands ready to attack the bitch if she dared to touch Dean again, but you took a deep breath as you saw Sam approaching little by little.

“I think this is the moment where you kneel in front of me and ask for my forgiveness” the demon hissed, making a quick movement and taking a gun from the waistband of her pants, pointing it toward Dean

“Will that work?” you asked, looking at Sam for a second just to make sure he was still there

“No”

“Then why bother?”

“You little bitch” she screamed, she was about to do something when Sam’s arms held her in place, she was caught out of guard, and you rand towards Dean, trying to help him get up, she quickly recovered, elbowing Sam hard on the stomach making him loose his grip on her, the little distraction gave her enough time to shoot.

Two second after the loud sound a, incredible and yet familiar pain came from the left side of your abdomen, followed by a burning sensation. Everything happened so fast and yet so slow from there. You saw Sam tackling the demon before taking the blade from her hands and stabbing her with it. You saw and heard Dean when he held you on his arms but you didn’t quite feel him.

You heard Sam yelling something and then you saw the room spinning and moving too fast like you were running through it, but you didn’t feel you legs moving so it may had been something else. Then you felt the light of the sun hitting your eyes making you close them rather harshly.

You heard another scream from a third voice and some car doors being slammed, you heard Dean’s voice as he whispered something close to your ear but you couldn’t understand what he was saying, and then there was nothing. No sound, no light, just complete darkness.

* * *

 

Dean paced back and forward in front of the door where he saw them take you just a few minutes ago, he knew you were fine, he knew that the doctors were able to extract the bullet and he knew that it didn't hit any organs but he wasn't going to relax until he knew you were okay, until he could see with his own eyes that you were breathing.

He looked at the little waiting thing; it wasn't a room or anything, more like tiny chairs against the white wall right in front of your room. He saw his little brother, with his head on his hands and his mouth moving on a silent prayer that was most likely not going to be answered, he already had tried, but Castiel was not coming.

“She’ll be fine, Sammy” he found himself saying, although he was trying to convince himself more than he tried to convince his brother

“I know… it’s just…” the taller brother sighed “it doesn’t make it easier” he shook his head “we almost lost her, Dean.”

“I know” came from the green-eyed hunter in a quiet whisper

Sam was about to say something when your room door opened, revealing a tired looking man with a chart on his hands, his right hand moving fast as he wrote something on it and left in the little plastic container attached to the wall.

“Are you Rose’s brothers?” he asked looking at Dean and then at Sam

_Who the fuck was Rose?_

“Yes” Sam stood up quickly, looking at the doctor.

“She’s fine… the bullet didn’t hit anything important, but you already know that. She won’t be able to lift anything heavy for a few weeks; she’ll need rest, lots of it and some pain killers that I’ll provide you before you leave.” He smiled politely before walking towards the other direction “That will be in tomorrow morning”

“Thank you” both brothers sighed at the same time

“Mr. Jones already gave his declaration on the assault, the police won’t need to bother her” he added before turning around and leave.

“Who the hell is Mr. Jones?” Dean asked as he entered you room

“Tom”

“Oh… _fucking Tom_ ” Dean grunted before looking at you

The sight of you made them both close their eyes, and clench their jaws to stop a few curses from escaping their mouths.

There you were, the color was coming back to your face, but you still looked pale, a single bruise covered a small part of your right cheek and Dean remembered the exact moment you fell and hit your face on the floor before he could do anything to catch you.

Dean walked towards the small chair next to your bed and sat there, grabbing your cold hand on his big warm one and trying to touch as much skin as he could without pulling a tube. Sam knelt on the opposite side, grabbing your other hand and smoothing the skin of you palm with his thumb.

They stayed like that for what it felt like hours, the sound of their breathing and your heart monitor filling the room.

“I…” Sam started before clearing his throat “I know this is normal for us… the danger. But I don’t think I’ll be able to go through this ever again” he took a deep breath “the feeling of knowing we were losing her…”

“It reminded you of the times you lost me?” Dean finished for him

“Yeah”

“That’s how I felt… like I was dying too, my heart stopped beating so many times on the car ride, I couldn’t think straight, I’m really glad you were able to drive, ‘cause I sure as hell wasn’t going to”

They looked at you for another couple of minutes before Sam opened his mouth again, to say the words his mind keep repeating over and over again. He knew that he would explode if he didn’t get them out, and he also knew that Dean wanted to say them to, but was to scared to do so.

“We love her”

Sam smiled a little as his brother looked at him with big, wide eyes and his mouth formed in a little ‘O’, but then his green eyes looked at you and his mouth closed, an small smile forming on his lips as well before he looked at Sam again

“Yeah… we love her”

“Is this the awkward moment when I tell you that I’m into girls?” they almost jumped when their moment was interrupted by your husky voice

Relief washed over them as they looked at the little smirk on your lips and the sparkle on your eyes.

“I don’t know, Y/N… girls have something different between their legs than me or Sam, and you seem to be really into _that_ ” a big grin replaced his little smile as he saw a tiny little blush covering your cheeks

You were fine. 

* * *

You were bored, bored and **_horny_**.

It had been a couple of weeks after the incident and you were fine, fine to fucking walk, fine to go and do some research with Sam or to go to the store with Dean. You don't have anything, not even the stitches, Castiel took care of those. Did Sam and Dean listen to you? No!

It had been hell, because no matter what you tried they always stopped you when you practically threw yourself at them, you didn't even care if you seem desperate by now, ‘cause you really, really were.

You sighed as you remembered how their hands felt on your skin, and your hand instantly traveled from your chest to the waist band of your panties, teasing your already throbbing clit with your finger tips as your free hand cupped your boob under the your shirt.

You remembered all the times Dean would play with your hard nipples, biting and sucking them until he left you begging for his cock

“Fuck” you whispered/moaned as your fingers rubbed your nub harder

You imagined Sam’s tongue instead of your fingers, flickering against your clit as his big hands grabbed your thighs, his thumbs smoothing your soft skin at the same time.

You moaned louder as your middle finger rubbed along your slit before letting it sink inside of you, wishing it wasn’t yours but Dean’s the one filling you, you wanted his rough, big hands stretching you, you wanted his mumbled words against your skin as he pumped in and out of you

You could feel your orgasm approaching, the knot in your stomach tightening slightly, not as much as it did when you were with your guys but enough to make you want to let yourself go.

And with just a few pumps of your finger you came, biting your lips to stop you from moaning too loud.

“That was quite the show, princess”

You gasped at the sound of Dean’s voice and you hand quickly left the inside of your panties before you looked at the door of your room to see the two men you were just thinking about.

“How much…”

“All of it” Sam answered before entering the room and walking towards you

“We didn’t know you needed it so bad” Dean teased as he walked closer too, but stopping at the feet of the bed, his big hands grabbed each one of your thighs, pulling them to open your legs and give him a full view of the wet patch on your panties.

You moaned as his thumb rubbed against your sensitive clit, an approving sound left the back of his throat before he knelt in front of the bed, pulling you until your pussy was right in front of his face.

“Fuck” you moaned as his tongue licked you slick covered panties, the feeling of his wet, warm tongue hitting you through the fabric

You felt Sam’s hands lifting your shirt at the same time as Dean pulled your ruined panties down and threw them across the room

Your hands quickly grabbed Sam’s shirt and you started to pull it up just to be stopped by him

“It’s all about you tonight, baby girl” he smiled before taking his shirt off himself and throwing it somewhere  

He bent down to crash you lips together, swallowing the big moan you let out as soon as you felt Dean’s tongue lucking along your slit.

“So sweet” the older brother mumbled against your skin as his tongue lapped at your juiced

Sam’s tongue roamed your mouth just with the same eagerness; his warm hands grabbed your breasts, giving them a little squeeze before he started flickering your nipples with his thumbs.

His lips left yours, letting you catch your breath as he left wet kisses along your neck, his lips moving towards your right nipple, sucking it harshly at the same time Dean sucked you clit.  

The sensations combined made you scream in pleasure as your walls clenched, your hands fisted the bed covers as you came, shaking with every little suck the boys gave you. 

Dean kissed your mound softly as you tried to breath normally again. Both brothers stood up and removed their clothes, letting their firm bodies at full display for your hungry eyes.

Dean climbed on top of the bed with you, crawling to your side to connect your lips as Sam took his previous position.

Sam hovered over you, his hard cock rubbing against your slit, making you shiver at how sensible you were. He seemed to notice because he grabbed his cock and rubbed the tip against you clit, making you moan against Dean’s mouth, he took the opportunity to thrust his tongue inside of your mouth, letting you taste yourself on his tongue, not that you minded.

“Ready, baby girl?” Sam asked as he pressed the head of his cock against your entrance

You broke Dean’s kiss to let out a little, breathless, _‘yes’_

Dean’s lips moved towards you neck and chest, nipping and sucking at your slightly damp skin. You ran your hands through his hair and tugged it when you felt Sam entering you slowly, his thick length stretching your walls little by little as me filled you to the hilt. 

“Just like that, princess” Dean mumbled against the skin of your breasts “take Sam’s cock” he said before taking your hardened nipple between his lips, sucking it harshly

“Fuck” you moaned, loving the feeling of his teeth against your skin at the same time that Sam’s cock hit your g-spot perfectly with every thrust

“Fuck, baby girl” Sam grunted, grabbing your hips as he started thrusting harder and faster “you’re gonna cum really soon, aren’t you?” he asked, using his thumb to rub your clit “I can feel you squeezing my cock” he moaned loudly as you walls clenched around him “come on, I want to feel it”

“Cum for him, princess” Dean said as his hand started to play with your other breast “cum on him so I make you cum again”

“Fuck…Yes!” you screamed as you finished again, clenching around Sam and making him cum inside of you too

“Y/N” he moaned as he stopped moving, letting you milk every drop of his hot seed. 

You felt him pulling out of you slowly, making you whine a little at the feeling of being empty again. Then he fell beside you, resting his head on your shoulder as you both panted heavily.

Dean kissed you softly as he waited for you to come down from the orgasm you just had, but when he felt you pulling him closer to your body he knew you were more than ready to go again.

You gasped as he effortlessly turned you around, so your face hit the pillows, and a grunt left Sam’s mouth as his face fell on the mattress.

You giggle as you lifted you knees so your butt would be up, moaning a little as Dean’s hand slapped you right cheek playfully. You felt Sam’s lips leaving little kissed on your shoulders as his hand caressed your back.

“Ready?” Dean asked, rubbing the head of his cock along your slit, pressing it against your wet entrance as soon as he saw you nod.

Dean didn't start slow, he filled you with on hard thrust, making you arch your back and moan his name loudly.

“You missed that, didn't you princess?” he asked as he bent down to cup your breasts, pulling you up so your back was pressed against his front. His cock hitting deeper than before from that angle

“Yes” you moaned as you rested you head on his shoulder, loving the feeling of his rough fingers tugging you nipples as he pounded into you hard and fast

“Come on, princess” he moaned, using one hand to grab you by the hip “fuck yourself on me, just how you like it”

You moaned, thrusting you hips down to meet each one of his thrust, feeling yourself getting closer and closer to the edge every time his cock hit the right spot.

Suddenly you felt a pair of lips on the valley of your breasts, leaving wet kissed and small bites. You opened your eyes to found Sam, kneeling in front of you, you reached the back of his head and tugged his hair to bring his lips to yours again

He kissed you back instantly, using his teeth to pull you bottom lip softly before smoothing the skin with his tongue, you sucked his bottom lip and moaned loudly as his middle finger started to rub you clit.

The knot in your stomach felt tighter than before, and you closed your eyes as the intense pleasure washed over you, screaming and groaning as something within you exploded.

“Fuck” you heard Dean moan as you clenched so hard it was hard for him to thrust in and out of you

“Shit” Sam making you open your eyes to look at him, but he wasn’t looking at you, he was looking at his wet hand, your juices covering a big part of his hand and wrist

“Y/N” Dean moaned as he came, shooting his hot seed inside of you, his eyes never leaving Sam’s hand as he rode out both of your highs.

You panted harshly as Dean pulled out of you, quickly falling on the free side of the bed and pulling you with him, that created a domino effect because Sam fell with you too, he still looked stunned.

“Did you just…”

“Squirted?” Dean finished for him, his voice still sounding husky for all the grunting and moaning

“Yes…” Sam looked at you with wide eyes, making you blush and hide your face on the crook of his neck

“Shut up” you groaned

“That was the hottest thing I’ve even seen, Y/N” Dean whispered as he rested his forehead on the middle of your back

“Yeah” Sam breathed out as he wrapped and arm around your waist

“I really, really love you both” you sighed as you felt your eyes lids being too heavy for you to keep your eyes open

The last thing you heard before falling into a complete slumber was _‘I love you’s_ from both guys and then, darkness. (The good kind tho) 


End file.
